


Pure Romance

by things_that_matter



Series: If Only- An AU Series [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Intimacy, Love, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_that_matter/pseuds/things_that_matter
Summary: Oliver and Elio sacrifice everything to be together, even with all of the ups and downs they know are ahead.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: If Only- An AU Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198457
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25





	1. Hopeless Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written five chapters, but it could grow longer.

Oliver drove them back from the airport with a gigantic smile on his face. Elio was wearing a matching smile. From time to time they would accidentally make eye contact, see the other grinning, and they would both burst into laughter at their own giddy happiness. It was a special happiness, one that felt worked for and hard earned, which somehow made it even more special. 

When Oliver finally pulled up to his apartment, _their apartment_ , he squeezed Elio’s hand, which he’d been holding since they left the airport. “I love you,” he said. These were words Oliver rarely said. They seemed to stick to his tongue and to the roof of his mouth like peanut butter whenever he tried. It had been a bone of contention between himself and Claudine, his girlfriend of nearly three years. She often asked him outright if he loved her, and he would tell her he did. He believed he did. He must. But for some reason neither of them understood, he never spoke the words. Now, saying them to Elio, Oliver suddenly understood why they had evaded him. He’d never truly been in love until now. Oliver found that once he really loved someone, they flowed from his mouth like a song. What’s more, he had discovered that when he said these three little words, they held power. With these three words, he could make Elio happy. He watched Elio’s smile grow now, so wide and almost childlike, and he thought his own heart would burst because what is love if not feeling truly happy for another person’s happiness? Such a rare thing, that. Oliver suddenly thought, cynically, that there was no bigger conspiracy, no bigger lie, than people walking around pretending to be happy for one another when mostly it was only jealousy. Now that Oliver truly loved another person as much as he loved himself, he finally knew that a person could attain pleasure from another person’s happiness. He wondered, preemptively embarrassed, if he’d tell Elio he loved him too often, just to see that smile move across his face slowly, like a moonrise. 

“I love you, too,” Elio replied easily. Probably without all the analysis and angst, Oliver knew. Elio had been loved his entire life, so love was easier for him. 

When Oliver pulled into his parking spot back at the apartment, he found himself hesitant to get out of the car. Elio didn’t complain, though. They just sat, hand in hand. The weather was beautiful, the sunroof was opened, and Oliver thought he could sit like this all day. Of course, he knew they had to go in, eventually.

“I don’t want to let go of your hand,” Oliver said. 

Elio grinned, chuckling mildly. Somehow they separated long enough to exit the vehicle and get Elio’s backpack from the trunk. Together they climbed the stairs and entered the apartment. Everything was different now. Before, Elio felt like a guest. Part of him must have known on some level that it was a transitional period. But now, he felt at home. Oliver sat on the sofa, and Elio tossed his backpack into the bedroom. _Their_ bedroom. He walked back into the living room, standing awkwardly. 

“Sit with me,” Oliver said, patting the cushion next to him. Elio grinned, walked over, and dropped himself down beside Oliver, leaning into him, shoulder to shoulder. 

“What will life be like?” Elio asked, craning his neck so that he could see Oliver. Oliver looked happy, which made him even more happy. 

“What do you mean?” Oliver asked, a wry smile in his voice. 

Elio slid down and turned so that he was lying on the sofa with his head on Oliver’s lap. Oliver used his index finger to push Elio’s wavy hair off of his forehead. “Our life,” Elio said with a dreamy quality to his voice. “What will it be like?” 

Oliver laughed, brushing the back of his fingers lightly over Elio’s cheek. “You’re hopelessly romantic,” he said. 

Elio grinned, then closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Oliver’s fingertips gliding over his skin. “Do you think we’ll be happy?” Elio asked, hoping it was a more practical question. 

But Oliver didn’t answer for a long time. In fact, Elio was falling asleep when he finally heard Oliver’s voice. “No one is happy all the time,” he said, just above a whisper. 

Elio laughed, “Oliver, I’ll never accuse you of being a hopeless romantic.” 

“Maybe not, but I’m a hopeful romantic,” Oliver said. 

Elio opened his eyes, still smiling, but with a hint of curiosity in his eyes. “Explain,” he said. 

“I _hope_ that I can make you happy almost all the time. That is my goal. A hopeful romantic.” He smiled down at Elio, who looked so relaxed and peaceful. 

“That’s even better,” he muttered as he closed his eyes again, finally slipping into a perfect sleep. 

  
  



	2. The New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elio works his first day of his first job. How will it go?

“You’re just entirely too cute,” Oliver said playfully, as Elio looked himself over in the mirror one last time. Elio used the mirror to give Oliver, who was laying in bed back behind him, a playful scowl. “I’m serious. You are,” Oliver promised. And he meant it. He did think Elio looked adorable in his new work uniform. 

“I feel like an idiot,” Elio muttered. Oliver rose from the bed and walked up behind Elio, wrapping his arms around him and then craning his head down to kiss the long, slender neck he has grown to love so much. 

“You don’t look like an idiot,” Oliver whispered. Elio smiled at Oliver in the mirror. 

“I have to go,” he said. 

“Let’s go back to bed instead,” Oliver suggested.

Elio sighed. “You’re a terrible influence.” 

Oliver kissed Elio’s neck and then nibbled behind his ear.

“Don’t you dare!” Elio laughed, pulling away. He twisted his head around, tugging his ear forward in an effort to see behind it. “You didn’t leave a mark, did you?” 

Oliver felt a bit guilty when he heard how worried Elio was. “No, of course not. No.” 

Elio released his ear, satisfied. “Well, wish me luck! My first day as a toy salesperson. All my dreams have come true!” he shook his head slightly, laughing.

He turned then, hugging Oliver. “I guess I’ll see you later. I get off at 2:00pm. Think you’ll be here?” Elio regretted the question after he asked it. He didn’t want to seem possessive or greedy. “I mean, it’s fine if you’re not, I’m just curious,” he stammered. 

Oliver bent his neck and kissed Elio’s perfectly pink lips, silencing his stream of worries. “I’ll be here,” Oliver said. “What are you going to do for lunch?” 

Elio’s blank expression revealed that he hadn’t thought about lunch. As the blank look turned to worry, Oliver placed his hands on Elio’s face. “It’s fine, Elio. I’ll bring you lunch. Do you know what time your lunch break will be?”  
“Lunch break?” Elio asked, sheer terror overtaking him. He had never had a job and suddenly realized that he was woefully uneducated about being an employee. 

Oliver smiled his confident, reassuring smile. “I’ll bring you lunch around 11:30. I will just put it in the car and you can go out and get it when it’s convenient.”

“But if I take the car to work, then how will you…” Elio began. 

“I’ll just ride my bike. It’s only a few blocks.” 

“Why don’t I take the bike so you’re not without a car all day?” 

Oliver kissed him again. “Maybe tomorrow, but not on your first day.” 

“Then why don’t you drop me off?”  
“I wouldn’t have anywhere to put your lunch then.”

“Just bring it in. We can eat together.” 

Oliver sighed. “Not on your first day, Elio. With some jobs, it’s frowned upon for your friends to come in. And with some jobs, you never quite know when lunch is.”

Elio panicked. 

“Elio, calm down. It’s just a job. You can do it. Whenever they tell you to take lunch, it will be waiting in the car for you,” Oliver said, smiling. Then he glanced at his phone. “You better go. Go.”

Elio turned and took one last look in the mirror, then turned, hugged Oliver once more, and was gone. 

When Elio got to work, he almost didn’t go in. He could see through the store windows that everyone was wearing the red shirt. He was given a red and a blue, and some instructions regarding them, but he was so excited about getting the job that he hadn’t been focusing. He stood with his hand on the door handle for quite a long time, wearing his blue shirt, unsure whether he really could do this. Suddenly, the door was pushed open from the other side and a beautiful girl in a red shirt was smiling at him. 

“You must be Elio!” she beamed. “We’ve heard of nothing else. We’re all so excited to meet you.” 

“Uh,” Elio said. 

“I hear you’re from Italy. That is so cool! Do you speak Italian?” she asked. 

“Uh,” Elio said. 

“This is the break room. This is your locker. You can keep your things in here,” she said. But there was an awkward moment then, as Elio had no “things” to put in the locker. She simply smiled even more brightly, though it seemed impossible, and said, “There are coke machines and snack machine’s here. And water is down here, in this fridge. Water’s free.” 

“Uh,” Elio said. 

The girl giggled then. “You’re not too talkative, are you?” 

“Sorry,” he muttered, smiling. 

“No need to be. I’m January, by the way.” 

“What?” he asked. 

“My name. My name is January. Yes, it’s my actual name. Yes, it’s what my birth certificate says. No, I wasn’t born in January,” she popped off. 

“When were you born?” Elio asked and was then pleased that he’d formed a complete sentence. 

“My birthday is April 17th. Why?” 

“I just wondered if you were conceived in January. You were.” 

She gave him a strange look then. “Ew,” she said.

Elio felt the heat of embarrassment spread over his cheeks. “Sorry,” he mumbled. He glanced at the clock. Only five hours and fifty minutes until his shift ended. It was going to be a long day. 

But despite the rough start, it was an incredible day. He loved the store. He genuinely loved what they sold. And because of that, he was able to sell it. The owners clearly adored him, and the other employees were friendly. Even January, though she was quite talkative, had turned out to be kind and helpful. When two o’clock finally came, Elio was exhausted, and he was so ready to get home to tell Oliver all about his day. 

“And thank you for lunch. It was just where you said!” Elio had been talking to Oliver nonstop since the second he walked through the door. Oliver was a bit surprised by how much Elio enjoyed his new job. A toy store? Oliver could understand if it were a music store or something cool, but a toy store? 

“What?” Elio asked, finally pausing for a breath. 

“What what?” Oliver asked. 

“You were making a face,” Elio said. His smile was melting. 

“I’m sorry, Elio. I was thinking about dinner, I guess I was a little distracted. I promise I was listening.”

Elio’s eyes narrowed, and he gave Oliver a long, contemplative look. Then all at once, as if finding him worthy, Elio continued. “And anyway, everyone was so nice. The owners love me. This one girl, January, she’s really nice. I think we will be good friends.” 

“January? That’s her name?” 

“Yes, and she wasn’t born in January. She was conceived in January, but don’t mention it to her because she’s kind of weirded out. I guess she thinks she just appeared from a cabbage patch.” Elio laughed, and Oliver placed his hand affectionately over Elio’s. 

“I’ll try not to mention her month of conception. I will also not tell her that her parents had sex with each other,” he said, straight-faced. 

Elio laughed, though. 

“You’re really happy, aren’t you?” Oliver asked. 

Elio nodded.

“Good, then day one was a success. If you’re happy, I’m happy.” 

Elio leaned over, stretched up, and kissed Oliver on the neck. He ran his lips across his skin, downward, finding his collarbone. At the same time, he placed his hand on Oliver’s stomach, under his shirt. He loved the feeling of Oliver’s skin against his. 

“I’m _very_ happy,” Elio murmured suggestively. 

“Hmmmm,” Oliver agreed. He loved the feeling of Elio’s hands on him, lips on him. “Maybe we should go take a _nap._ Want to?” and his manner of emphasizing ‘nap’ made it clear that no sleeping would be involved. 

Elio looked up at him, desire etched on his face, and nodded. They smiled at each other before Elio suddenly blurted, “Last one is a rotten egg!” and dashed for their room. Oliver laughed and followed him, trying his best not to think about Elio and January spending all day together. He wasn’t a jealous person. No need to start now. 

  
  



	3. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Elio enjoy a morning in bed together, listening to a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is sexier than I usually share. I wouldn’t call it smut, but it’s relatively explicit if you’re used to my rated G Ollie stories.

Elio lay in bed listening to the rain pounding against the windows. Though it was 9 o’clock am, the day was so dark and stormy that it looked as if it could have been 9 o’clock pm. He didn’t work today, so he thought he might just lay right where he was all day. He could feel Oliver’s warmth and weight behind him, though they weren’t quite touching. He wanted to scoot back so that he was laying against Oliver, but he didn’t want to wake him. He smiled thinking about this, though, because Oliver certainly didn’t worry about waking him. At any time, be it a midday nap, a late night collapse, or an overnight awakening from a dream, if Oliver was awake, he was tangled up with Elio. Many nights Elio found himself nudged into consciousness by Oliver placing his arms around him and pulling him close. He never minded, though. In fact, he often tried to stay awake in order to appreciate the pleasant sensation, but he rarely could. Oliver had a relaxing effect on him, and he normally would fall asleep again right away. As he lay listening to the rain, considering what to do, he felt movement behind him. And immediately, Oliver’s arms were around him. Then they were laying together, Elio’s back against Oliver’s chest. He loved the feeling of its rise and fall. Oliver whisked his fingers over Elio’s arm, and his breath caught. He found it shocking how quickly his body responded to Oliver. 

Oliver noticed the change in Elio’s breathing and was encouraged. He placed a kiss on the pale, smooth skin at the nape of his neck, and smiled when he felt the pressure of Elio’s hips against his. “What’s the matter?” he whispered breathily. He was unsure why he enjoyed teasing Elio so. 

Elio’s answer was only to move his hips a little more. He reached up to place his hand over the hand Oliver was resting on his stomach. He nudged Oliver’s hand downward only an inch or so, his breathing growing deeper, slower. 

Oliver smiled, though of course Elio couldn’t see it. He knew what Elio wanted, and he felt his own desire heighten. He always desired Elio, but never more so than when Elio was so clearly desiring him. “Is this what you want?” Oliver asked as he slid his hand down, tenderly rubbing him through his underwear.

Elio nodded, placing his hand over Oliver’s again as if worried he might remove it. This, too, made Oliver smile. There was a sudden, bright flash of lightning followed by a crash of thunder so loud the windowpanes rattled in their frames. Oliver slowly slipped his hand into Elio’s underwear, and Elio responded immediately by turning toward Oliver. It was an almost imperceptible adjustment, but Oliver recognized it as an invitation. He wrapped his hand around Elio then and then waited. Elio groaned softly. He hated waiting, but Oliver knew it would make it feel better when he finally began. While he waited, feeling Elio grow even harder in his hand, he bent his neck so that he could kiss Elio’s neck. He could smell the woody, earthy fragrance of vetiver oil that he’d come to associate with Elio, since he was never without it.

“You smell wonderful,” he whispered between kisses. 

Elio’s smile twitched slightly. “Don’t stop though,” he moaned. 

“You don’t want me to stop?” Oliver asked playfully.

Elio shook his head, eyes closed and so steeped in desire, it left no doubt about what he wanted. 

“I won’t stop,” Oliver promised. And of course he didn’t. 

~~~~

Now that he lived with Oliver, rainy days quickly became his favorite days. They made love and slept, then made love again. But his stomach eventually betrayed him by growling.  
Oliver placed his hand on Elio’s stomach. “You’re hungry,” he stated the obvious. 

“Only for you,” Elio said sweetly, but they both knew he was hungry. 

“Let’s get you something to eat,” Oliver said, trying to muster the strength to sit up. 

It wouldn’t have mattered though, because Elio clung to him. 

“Don’t go,” he whined. 

Oliver kissed his soft, pink lips whose corners turned up into a sexy smile before the kiss had even ended. This made Oliver smile, too, and then their teeth bumped each other’s, ever so softly but enough to create a small clicking sound, making them both laugh uproariously. It was the break in the mood they needed to get out of bed.

When Elio stood, his legs were like cooked spaghetti, rubbery and unsteady. 

Oliver’s may have been, but he refused to reveal it. Instead, he smiled at Elio, an almost condescending smile that Elio was never sure whether he loved or hated. 

“What have you done to me?” Elio joked as he tried to slide some pajamas onto his floppy noodle legs. 

Oliver didn’t answer, but as he felt so many emotions… friendship, love, companionship, desire… coursing through him, bumping into one another, softening his heart, broken so long ago that he thought it was forever hardened. The real question is, Oliver thought while looking at Elio, _What have_ **_you_ ** _done to_ **_me_** _?_

  
  



	4. Elio's Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elio meets a most unexpected person while running a routine errand. I hope Oliver doesn't find out.

“I can’t believe you go back to work tomorrow,” Elio had been mopey for the last few days. On Monday, Oliver would resume his duties as a professor at the University. 

Oliver kissed Elio again, an easy task since they lay in bed nearly nose to nose. He’d been hearing Elio bemoaning the situation so often that it was becoming comical to him. Still, he indulged Elio because it was flattering to be loved so much. “You’ll be at work, too,” he reminded yet again. 

“Not as much though,” Elio pointed out.

Oliver chuckled. “Then shouldn’t I be the one whining?” 

Elio rolled over onto him in a mock wrestling move, making them both laugh.

Oliver rolled onto him, kissing him again. “I know you’ll miss me, but you’ll be okay,” he teased. 

But Elio wasn’t sure if he would. He was basically alone in a foreign country. He had no friends, school hadn’t started for him, and he was only working part time. He wasn’t sure what to do with his time while Oliver was working tomorrow. But that was a problem for tomorrow. For tonight, however, there were no problems. 

The following morning, Elio woke to an empty bed. He’d slept alone for over 17 years, but after only a few weeks, he’d grown accustomed to Oliver’s presence. Being in bed alone felt like being lost at sea to Elio. He frowned, then closed his eyes. Maybe he could fall asleep again. But twenty minutes later, he was only more awake, not less. Sighing, he sat up and began looking for his phone. It wasn’t sitting on his side table as it should have been, but it didn’t take long to find it. It was under his pillow. Elio knew it was a fire hazard, but there was no one there to complain about it. He pressed the side button with his thumb and blinked several times. He was certain that Oliver would have texted him to say good morning. Or goodbye. Or both. He opened his messaging app, just in case it was a problem with the notifications. Alas, no. There was no message from Oliver. Elio sighed sadly and pecked out a message himself. “Oliver, hope you have a good first day. Miss you already.” He clicked send and then waited for longer than he’d care to admit, hoping those three little dots would appear, indicating that Oliver was returning his message. But, they never did. Elio smiled at his own eagerness. Of course Oliver was teaching classes now, not staring at his phone just looking for incoming messages. 

With nothing else to do, Elio rose and took a shower and slid into some clothes that he was fairly certain were clean. He made a mental note to ask Oliver if he might have some drawers or closet space. Living out of a backpack was fine. He wasn’t a complicated person. But things wrinkled, and the dirty clothes and clean ones mingled in a way that wasn’t great for anyone. After dressing, he rolled some vetiver oil across his pulse points and inhaled deeply. Marzia had chosen the scent for him when he turned 15. She told him so many times how good it smelled on him, so he’d purchased it again when that vial was gone. He loved the green, peppery scent which nipped at his nose when he sniffed it from the vial. But when he glided the roller over his skin, the scent transformed into something completely different. It became earthy, smoky, almost barky. And the same scent on Marzia had smelled different still. After getting cleaned up, he checked his phone again. No reply from Oliver. Sighing, he walked into Oliver’s kitchen. Though Oliver was careful to call it  _ their  _ kitchen Elio knew he would consider it Oliver’s for a long time. This didn’t stop him from looking through the refrigerator and cabinets for something to eat. He chuckled mildly at what he found. Nothing. Too much time in bed, too little time doing anything else, he supposed. Just as he was deciding between a very questionable looking bagel he found in the crisper drawer or an avocado that had seen better days, he noticed a box on the table. There was a tented piece of paper sitting on top of it that said in Oliver’s blocky handwriting, “To Oliver, From Elio.” Just the sight of Oliver’s handwriting brought the first authentic smile of the day. When he unfolded the paper, he found a note. “Elio, sorry there isn’t a lot to eat. Hope you like donuts. I’ll stop by the market on the way home.” Only then did Elio notice the box was from a doughnut shop he’d seen around the corner. He took out a soft, fluffy jelly-filled doughnut and took a bite. Delicious. He was soon feeling better. He wanted to check his phone again to see if Oliver had responded, but he didn’t want to seem too needy. He grunted and shook his head, because there was no one around to think he was needy. He could sit and stare at his phone all day and no one would know. But still he found himself glancing around nervously before checking. “Stop being ridiculous,” he muttered to himself. 

Finding no message from Oliver, he sighed extravagantly. What was he supposed to do with his time? He thought about Oliver, working hard teaching classes all day long. He had an idea, so he typed another brief message. “Found the donuts. Thanks. I can go to the market. Any requests?” 

He looked around for Oliver’s reusable shopping bags… surely he had some… but could not locate any. He would have to purchase one at the store. Next, he slipped on his shoes and was hastily out the door. The bike was available, but Elio walked. It was a nice day, and he could explore the neighborhood on foot. As soon as he stepped onto the sidewalk, though, he let out a startled, “Oooof.” He’d dropped the apartment key and his wallet, and as he bent to pick them up, his head suddenly struck something hard and painful. “Umphhh,” he said, reaching up to rub his forehead. Though he was a bit dazed at being nearly knocked over twice within less than a minute, he still had sufficient mental clarity to be irritated. 

“What the hell?” he muttered as he stood back up. 

“I’m so sorry,” a lovely young woman was saying. “So, so, sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going. Here, here.” She was brushing him off as if he’d fallen in the dust. He pulled away from her, unaccustomed to a stranger placing their hands all over him. And besides, he wasn’t dusty, nor dirty, nor had he even fallen in the most technical sense of the word. 

“I’m fine. It’s fine,” he grumbled, stepping back. He looked at her then. She was smiling so kindly, he felt a bit guilty for being short with her. “Truly it is,” he added with a sincere nod. 

She nodded. She really was quite beautiful. Her hair was shoulder length and fell in perfect waves around her face and neck in every shade of gold and copper. Her eyes were a clear blue, and tiny freckles dusted her nose. “Thank you. Thanks for being understanding. Again, I’m very sorry.” 

“Not at all. I’m sure I am equally blameworthy. I am new to the city. New to the country, in fact. Everything is so strange and unfamiliar.” 

“Oh, well, where are you going? Can I help you find something?” she asked, head tilted slightly, biting her lower lip adorably. 

“Um, I was just needing to pick up a few groceries,” he explained. 

She nodded, “There is a fantastic market around the corner. They have the freshest produce and meat, not a lot of convenience foods though.” 

Elio smiled, “That sounds perfect. This way then?” he asked, pointing. 

“Why don’t I walk you? I’m going that direction, anyway. It’s the least I could do.” 

His smile widened. “Sure, thank you. I’m Elio, by the way.” 

She held out her hand, which he shook somewhat awkwardly. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Elio. I’m Claudine.” 

_ Claudine. _ Why did that name sound so familiar to Elio? He knew no one in the US. Oh well, he shrugged. “It’s nice to meet you, too.” 

If Oliver’s ex-girlfriend had not taken every photo with her, Elio might have thought that it was not only her name but also her face, that was familiar. 

  
  



	5. The Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elio and his new friend, Claudine, go to the market. But, Elio forgot to take his phone again and Oliver is worried.

Elio patted his back pockets, then his front pockets. He glanced around nervously, almost nonsensically, on the sidewalk, in the trees. Then he began patting his pockets again, more urgently this time. 

“Elio? Are you alright?” the pretty redhead asked. 

“Kind of. I just can’t find my phone.”

“Oh no,” Claudine replied. “Are you sure you brought it?” After walking him to the market, Claudine had stayed with him while he shopped. He hadn’t invited her, but he was glad she stayed. Elio did not mind being alone. At home in Italy, he frequently sought places where he could be alone to sit and read. But that was by choice. His home was always occupied. There were his parents, of course, but also Mafalda and Anchise, and Marzia came around almost daily. They had family who stopped by often, and family friends. It wasn’t uncommon for his parents to host dinner parties. So Elio never  _ had _ to be alone. Now that he was in a new country where he knew only one person, Oliver, he found himself faced with the possibility that there may be some lonely days ahead for him. Maybe he’d made a friend in Claudine? 

Elio thought about her question. Had he taken his phone? Oliver had asked him to keep his phone with him, which he found annoying but had agreed to do, and had intended to do. 

“Actually, I don’t remember having it. When we bumped into each other,” it had been she who bumped into him, but he was being gracious, “did you notice if I had it? I remember dropping my keys and wallet, but…” 

She shook her head. “I don’t think you had it.” 

An anxious look fell over Elio then as he puffed out his cheeks. He suddenly felt like a child with a curfew. He walked as casually as he could for another block before saying, “Well, thank you for showing me around, Claudine, but I have to get back now.” 

She looked disappointed, reaching up pensively to wrap a wave of her hair around her elegant finger. Suddenly she was making Elio uncomfortable, though he did not know why. She had done nothing, said nothing, concerning. “What’s your hurry?” she finally asked, and he thought her voice had changed. It was a little lower pitched, breathier. 

“I just need my phone, my…” Elio looked for the word to use. “... I’d texted my roommate, and he was supposed to let me know if he wanted anything from the market.” 

Her eyes narrowed, and Elio had the sensation that she was a human lie detector, looking into his soul. “So, if he wants something, you’ll go all the way back?” 

“Of course,” he answered. He wondered what kind of person wouldn’t. 

“I can walk back with you if you want. We can check your phone, then if you have to go back to the market, I can keep you company.”

Elio was definitely feeling uncomfortable now. He regretted referring to Oliver as his roommate. He thought about how he would feel if it had been Oliver who’d said that. “Uh, listen, I should really go. Thank you for your help today.” 

She pulled out her phone. “What’s your number?” she asked with a smile. 

Elio was now giving her the human lie detector look that he’d learned from her a few minutes earlier. “Why do you want my number?” he asked slowly. 

“Because. We’re friends.” 

And although her words did not reassure Elio, he keyed his number into her phone anyway. They said their goodbyes, and then Elio was suddenly hit with a wave of curiosity. Where had she been heading that morning? She said she was going in the direction of the market, but yet after the market they’d begun walking back. She hadn’t seemed like she had another errand. And the way she offered to go back with him? It was as if she had nothing better to do, so why had she said she was going in that direction? He turned to ask her, but she had vanished. 

“Weird,” he muttered, looking around. Though it was a strange sensation, he knew it wasn’t really very weird. The street was lined with doors, any of which she could have walked through. So he simply tossed the bag, which was growing heavy, over his shoulder and headed back to Oliver’s apartment.  _ Their _ apartment, he corrected himself. 

When he entered the apartment, he saw his phone sitting on the table near the doughnuts. He picked it up with a heavy cringe. He was almost afraid to look. 

But he knew he had to, eventually. As he feared, he’d missed a few calls and had several messages.

“Elio, miss you already. Glad you found the doughnuts. No need for you to go to market alone. Let’s go together.” 

Elio eyed the enormous bag, reusable, of groceries. Oh well, surely it would be a happy surprise. He read the next message. 

“Are you okay?” 

And the ones after that.

“Did you get lost?” 

“Elio?”

“I’m getting worried, hope you’re okay.” 

“I wish you’d keep a closer eye on your phone.” 

There were more, but Elio didn’t get to read them because he heard the lock on the front door click. The door slid open, and there was Oliver. Watching his face reminded Elio of clicking through television channels. First, Oliver was the star of a true crime show, then a suspense/thriller, followed by a family comedy, next a drama, finally a silent film, because after seeing Elio, Oliver said not a word. 

“Oliver! You’re home early,” Elio said brightly. And it was sincere as well. He was happy to see Oliver, even if he wasn’t looking particularly friendly. 

Oliver grunted what might have been a greeting, Elio wasn’t sure. Then he sat down several grocery bags, not reusable ones, Elio noticed. 

“You stopped by the market after all,” Elio said. “I went, too, but I probably didn’t get the right things.” 

Oliver began putting away the groceries. Elio didn’t know where anything went, so he took things out of the bags and sat them on the countertops for Oliver to put away. It wasn’t a legitimate help, but he hoped it might give the impression of helping. He also watched closely as Oliver put things away so that he could be more useful next time. 

Before long, the groceries were put away, and Oliver still hadn’t spoken. Elio’s bright smile was dimming by the time they put the last of the food away. Oliver turned then and walked into the living room where he pulled some papers out of his bag and sat down to grade. 

Elio sat next to him, though he had the distinct feeling he hadn’t been invited to do so. 

“I’m surprised you have work to grade on the first day. You already gave them work to do?” 

Without looking up, Oliver answered, “It’s not work. They are just get-to-know-you surveys.” 

Elio nodded. He wondered why Oliver didn’t just talk to the students and get to know them that way, but who was he to wonder. Oliver was the one with the PhD. So Elio just nodded. He felt awkward, as he had nothing to work on, and he didn’t want to turn on the television in case it might disturb Oliver. After nearly ten minutes, something changed. Oliver sighed, set his papers on the table next to him, clicked his pen closed and set it on top of the papers, and then turned to look at Elio. 

“Elio, where were you today?” 

Elio bristled. He’d not been required to inform his parents of his every move, and he did not plan to answer anyone about his whereabouts now. “I went to the market,” he muttered, gesturing grandly toward the kitchen as if it should be obvious. 

“All day?” 

Elio lifted his shoulder in a half shrug. “I guess. I mean I walked around and explored the neighborhood a little.” Elio liked the conversation less by the minute. “You’re not planning to hold me prisoner are you?” He smiled as if he were joking, but they both knew he wasn’t entirely kidding.

“I don’t know. I’m thinking about it,” Oliver said, but he was wearing the first smile Elio had seen on him all day. 

Elio pressed his hands to his cheeks, feeling the heat of embarrassment, worry… and desire. He smiled. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t take my phone, Oliver.” 

Elio could actually see the tension leave Oliver’s body when he heard those words. His shoulders dropped down and back a bit, he seemed to grow heavier, sinking into the sofa, and he reached over and took Elio’s hand. 

Gently running his thumb over the back of Elio’s hand, Oliver said, “I know you’re not used to having to keep it with you. Elio, I don’t want to control you. I’m not trying to be your parent if that’s what you think.” 

“I know,” Elio said softly, though he actually  _ had _ been thinking that. 

They sat quietly for a long time then. They didn’t agree. And they knew they needed to. They didn’t have to agree on every little thing in order to make this work, but they needed to agree on the big things. Elio promised himself that he’d do better at remembering his phone. And Oliver promised himself that he’d try to worry less, and to remember that Elio was an adult. 

“What should we make for dinner?” Elio asked, smiling. They’d each shopped, so they had plenty of food now. 

Oliver stood and held out a hand for Elio, which he took. “Let’s go see what our options are,” Oliver said as he gently pulled Elio up and then into an embrace. They held each other for a moment, then turned and walked toward the kitchen hand in hand. 

“So, did you meet anyone today?” Oliver asked as he opened the refrigerator and stared inside. 

“No,” Elio answered, and was then filled with confusion and remorse. Why had he lied about it? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written more to this story, so I plan to extend it beyond the five chapters I originally planned. I do not know how long it will continue, because I have a few story arcs I want to explore.


End file.
